ChanBaek : Dream
by Haruchan0611
Summary: [CHAP. 3 UP!] Love at first sight! Ketidaksengajaan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang seorang perawat. Membuat bunga bunga di hati Chanyeol bermekaran. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, GS (Gendeswitch)
1. Chapter 1

By : Haruchan

.

.

Tittle : Dream

Maincast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : Tergantung cerita

Summary : Love at first sign! Ketidaksengajaan Chanyeol bertemu  
dengan Baekhyun yang seorang perawat. Membuat bunga bunga di  
hati Chanyeol bermekaran. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, GS (Gendeswitch)

Hola hola! Haru disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah ngeapain aja ffku di akunku maupun di akun CIC. Btw aku ikut kontesnya CIC *bbuing bbuing

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

Oke. Happy Reading!

.

.

"Minggir!" Teriak lelaki yang tengah berlari dengan nafas memburu melewati lorong. Orang orang yang lewat pun ada yang tercekat, ada yang terkejut, ada yang terjatuh karena ulah lelaki berkulit tan dan berbau keringat itu.

"Hei! Permisi! Orang sakit mau lewat!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Suasana di rumah sakit seketika menajdi ramai dan dipenuhi banyak teriakan protes dari para pengunjung. Bagaiaman tidak, lelaki itu seperti tidak tau aturan berjalan dan permisi dengan baik. Ditambah lelaki yang tengah ia gotong saat ini membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tahu kasihan.

"Dokter! Dokter!"

Brak!

"Ada apa? Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit. Bisa bisa aku tuntut kau" ucap lelaki berkacamata dengan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya "dokter tolong saya"

"Aku bilang jangan berteriak kau mengerti!"

"B-Baik" jawabnya gugup "dokter. Tolong teman saya. Dia dalam bahaya"

Dokter itu membetulkan kacamatanya lalu menatap datar lelaki yang digendong oleh lelaki tan itu "bawa masuk"

.

.

"bagaimana dok?" tanyanya dengan tangan mengepal dan mata berkedip kedip layaknya puppy yang kelaparan "siapa namamu?"

"Jongin. Panggil saja Kai"

"Baik Kai. Lain kali jangan bawa dia seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat perutnya menjadi lebih parah lagi"

"Saya mengerti.. perut?"

"Dia keracunan. Apa dia sebelumnya makan sesuatu?"

"Ya.. sepertinya. Dia mencicipi saos kacang, saos pasta, saos ketoprak, bumbu pecel, dan.. caviar?"

"Apa kau melihat ada yang aneh saat dia memakannya?"

"Tidak. Tadi dia hanya bilang kepadaku 'aku memeriksa caviarnya dan ternyata kadaluarsa' begitu"

Lelaki itu menangguk angguk "sudah pasti. Dia keracunan caviar"

"Iya dok?"

"Hah. Dasar.." desahnya selagi menatap lelaki yang tengah tertidur akibat obat yang dokter itu berikan "oh iya. Ngomong ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Irie Naoki"

"Senang berkenalan dok. Anda orang Jepang?"

"Hm. Seperti yang kau tau, aku banyak tugas disini jadi aku serahkan temanmu ini ke perawat disini"

"Pe-perawat?" Tanya Kai gugup "Kau itu wanita ya? Berbicara seperti tidak tau apa apa begitu. Kau sepertinya masih banyak pekerjaan di dapur?"

Kai menggaruk garuk kepalanya sembari menatap temannya itu "Ya.. pasti masakanku gosong. Hehe"

Irie menepuk bahu Kai "Kembalilah. Aku menjamin dia akan dirawat dengan baik"

"Baik dok. Tolong jaga Chanyeol" Kai membungkuk lalu kembali lagi "kalau begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih dok"

"Hm" Jawabnya singkat sambil melihat pintu kamar yang mulai tertutup rapat. Irie berjalan mendekati jejeran tombol yang berada di atas nakas lalu memencet salah satu tombol disana "Perawat 14. Pergi ke kamar 27 jam 16.40 untuk mengecek dosis cairan infus" Irie menutup panggilan dengan wajah yang sangat tenang. Dia kembali menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum miring "Dasar. Ceroboh. Membuat pekerjaanku tambah banyak saja"

.

Cklek.

Srak.

Chanyeol terbangun. Dia sepertinya terganggu dengan suara aneh di sekitarnya. Sejenak dia memandang langit langit dan langsung menoleh ke sekitarnya. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia bukan berada di restoran ataupun tidur di kamar tidur pegawai bersama Kai. Chanyeol merasakan bau aneh dari atas wajahnya. Dan juga mencium bau harum mawar yang lembut dari sampingnya. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Jangan menetes ya infus.. nanti aku bisa dimarahi dokter Irie" ucapnya dengan nada sangat kekanakan "kau tidak ingin aku dibilang baka lagi kan? Yang baik ya dengan pasien"

Chanyeol terkikik pelan. Sepertinya perawat disampingnya tidak tau jika dia sudah terbangun. Perawat itu sudah selesai dengan infusnya. Saat dia berbalik ke arahnya nampak perawat itu terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang sudah terbangun "eh?"

Prang!

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Perawat itu berjongkok lalu membereskan cairan infus dan peralatan stailess yang berceceran di lantai. Chanyeol dengan sigap turun dari ranjang dan membantu perawat itu "aku bantu"

"eh pasien tidak boleh membantu" perintahnya dengan sangat manis "kenapa?"

"nanti aku bisa dimarahi dokter Irie. Pasien tahu kan kalau dokter Irie sangat galak jika sudah berurusan dengan masalah apalagi denganku~" protesnya dengan nada bicara yang sangat sangat manis. Chanyeol sampai termenung tidak jela saat mendengar maupun menatapa wajah perawat di depannya yang menurutnya cantik itu.

Perawat itu menatap Chanyeol lalu mengibaskan tangannya "Pasien?"

"Eh iya?"

"Heh! Pasien sekarang duduk saja.." Perawat itu memegang pundak Chanyeol lalu membawanya duduk di atas ranjang "aku yang bersihkan. Pasien tidak berhak ikut campur, mengerti?~" Perawat itu kembali membersihkan ceceran apa saja yang ada di lantai.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya menuju pintu kamar lalu kembali menatap gadis perawat itu lagi. Dia mempertajam penglihatannya "Byun Baekhyun"

"Oh?" Respon dadakan. Benar benar sore yang manis "Pasien.."

"Santai saja" lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk malu sambil mengusap lantai dengan lap kering. Jika dilihat Baekhyun terlihat seperti pembantu rumah tangga yang tengah dilirik oleh majikannya yang tampan.

"Ngomong ngomong.." Chanyeol memulai kembali pembicaraan "Aku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya perlahan "Perawat Byun"

"I-iya" Baekhyun membalas uluran Chanyeol malu malu. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangan yang meremas rok putih tulangnya menahan malu "Pasien.."

"Panggil saja Chanyeol. Sepertinya kita seumuran"

Baekhyun mendongak "Benarkah? Aku 92? Kau?"

"Sama" Jawab Chanyeol "aku kira kau lebih muda dariku"

"Hei. Justru aku yang kau kira lebih muda. Aku pikir kau masih magang"

Baekhyun terkikik dengan sangat feminim "Chanyeol juga, kalau periksa makanan itu lihat tanggal kadaluarsanya dulu" selingnya selagi terkikik. Chanyeol seperti terjatuh ke dalam suatu lubang yang penuh dengan bunga dan wewangian yang menenangkan. Seperti saat menatap Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Dan yang sedikit membuat moment itu terlihat semakin manis karena mereka belum melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Sepertinya bunga bunga di taman hati Chanyeol tengah menguncup menunggu mekar.

TBC.

REVIEW? I THINK YES.

SO REVIEW PLEASE~

Oke *prok prok* Bye!

Haruchan


	2. Chapter 2

**By : Haruchan**

.

.

Tittle : Dream

Maincast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : Tergantung cerita

Summary : Love at first sight! Ketidaksengajaan Chanyeol bertemu  
dengan Baekhyun yang seorang perawat. Membuat bunga bunga di  
hati Chanyeol bermekaran. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, GS (Gendeswitch)

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

Oke. Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Kai terbatuk batuk saat masuk ke dalam restoran. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil dompet coklat buluknya dan membukanya "uhk! Uangku habis gara gara dia" gerutunya seperti orang gila.

"Kim Jongin!"

Kai menoleh dan segera memasukan dompetnya kembali "Ya Pak!"

Nampak pria gendut dengan topi chefnya sedang memandang Kai dari atas sampai bawah "Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau berkeringat? Kau juga terlihat sangat lelah"

"Itu pak aku-"

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Chanyeol?"

"Oh! Iya pak, dia-"

"Bilang kepadanya temui aku di ruang kepala chef. Jika tidak datang gajinya maupun gajimu akan aku potong"

"Eh? Kenapa saya juga dipotong?"

"Kau yang aku beri mandat, kau juga terlibat dalam urusannya" Ucapnya santai lalu pergi. Kai menatap miris dengan gestur tangan ingin meraih pundak kepala chefnya itu. Dia serasa sudah berada di ujung lubang yang akan membawanya masuk ke dalam neraka sang kepala chef.

"Sudah aku bilang periksa tanggalnya dulu Park Chanyeol!"

.

Tap tap tap!

"Baekhyun"

Yang dipanggil menoleh "Iya eh, dokter Irie. Ada apa dok?"

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa dosis infus di kamar nomor 27?"

"Sudah pak. Dan juga ini" Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Irie "Dokter Kyungsoo menitipkan ini kepadaku. Dia bilang ini stastistika tekanan darah pasien di kamar 31"

"Begitu. Baiklah, kerja bagus" Irie berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan peralatan stainlessnya "Baekhyun"

Baekhyun kembali menoleh "Iya dok?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersemu semu" lanjut Irie dengan nada datar. Baekhyun segera berpaling muka "Dokter bicara apa? Tidak ada.."

"Kau itu sama seperti istriku. Aku sangat hapal dengan sifatnya maupun dirimu"

Baekhyun tertegun. Dia kembali menatap punggung Irie "Dokter.."

"Sudahlah.." desahnya "kembali bekerja. Setelah ini aku masih ada beberapa operasi. Jadi tugasmu hanya merawat pasien kamar 27 saja"

"Baik" jawab Baekhyun mantap. Baekhyun segera memegang troli dan mendorongnya berbelok ke arah kiri. Irie masih tetap berdiri disana dengan mata yang memandang ke arah bawah "baguslah"

.

Saat ini mata itu tengah memandang langit langit, tubuhnya tengah terbaring di atas ranjang empuk rumah sakit, dan pikirannya tengah menjelajahi berbagai belahan dunia khayalannya yang luas. Chanyeol terlihat seperti melamun tapi nyatanya tidak, lebih tepatnya dia sedang berpikir.

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol kembali menyebut nama itu lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan nama Baekhyun. Setiap dia melihat bekas tumpahan tadi, wajah Baekhyun selalu terlintas di pikirannya. Tidak tidak! Pikir Chanyeol. Dia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Yang jelas dia masih berpikir rasional tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang seorang perawat dan ya.. hanya perawat yang merawatnya.

Cklek.

Srek.

Chanyeol menoleh "Eh, masih belum tidur?"

"Belum" jawab Chanyeol sambil membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk "aku akan memeriksa dosis infusmu lagi"

"Jangan jangan infusnya nanti tumpah lagi" canda Chanyeol selagi dia menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya. Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar guyonan Chanyeol "Bisa saja"

Sangat cantik, pikir Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia mulai kembali masuk ke dalam pesona Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah"

"Baguslah" Baekhyun membereskan peralatannya lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang "eh? Kau sedang apa?"

"menemanimu. Dokter Irie bilang aku hanya bertugas merawatmu saja saat ini" jawab Baekhyun polos "Kau.. seorang koki ya?"

"Bisa dibilang koki pemula. Aku menjadi koki baru tiga bulan"

"Pasti enak"

"Apanya yang enak?"

"Iya.. bisa mencicipi banyak makanan, melihat banyak warna dari bahan makanan, dan juga pintar memasak"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi "Kau terlihat lelah"

"Iyakah? Aku sudah tidak pulang dua hari. Dokter Irie juga, dia sepertinya belum pulang selama empat hari"

"Dokter Irie?"

Baekhyun melongo "Jadi kau belum tahu siapa dokter yang merawatmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Ya ampun. Aku beri tahu. Yang menjagamu itu namanya dokter Irie. Dia dokter yang paling pintar dan juga hah.. paling tampan! Kau tahu, dia semasa sekolahnya selalu mendapat peringkat pertama. Bahkah ujian nasionalnya pun selalu peringkat pertama se Jepang"

"Jadi dia yang paling pintar di Jepang begitu?"

"Hm! Dan semenjak dia pindah bekerja disini duniaku serasa berwarna~"

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point. Hal yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini apakah Baekhyun telah mempunyai rasa terlebih dahulu terhadap seseorang termasuk Irie. Terdengar terlalu cepat tapi itulah Chanyeol, bersiap siap lebih awal.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu "Sepertinya.. iya"

Chanyeol sedikit menyipit lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terpana oleh si dokter tampan dengan otaknya yang terbuat dari omega 3 itu.

 _'_ _Ya.. sepertinya ini hanya perasaan mendadak saja aku terpana dengan perawat Byun'_

"Jadi kau menyukai pria beristri?"

Seburat merah singgah di pipi Baekhyun "apanya?! Hei, jangan macam macam. Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia sudah beristri?"

"Hanya insting. Itu saja" Chanyeol melipat tangannya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang "Pria yang sudah beristri lebih mudah dikenali daripada yang masih lajang"

"Iya" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil "sama sepertimu. Tidak laku laku"

Chanyeol mendadak melotot "Apa?" tanyanya meninggi "hei! Asal kau tahu. Semasa kuliah dulu aku banyak disukai gadis gadis. Bahkan dosenku yang masih lajang sendiri pun menyukaiku"

"lalu kau memacari salah satu dari mereka begitu?"

"Tidak.." Chanyeol memasang tatapan kosong "jika Ayahku tahu aku berpacaran, bisa bisa aku dihajar habis habisan. Dia pasti bilang 'kau itu sekolah untuk belajar, bukan untuk cari gadis. Dasar anak payah' begitu" Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan manyunan.

"Jadi selama ini kau belum pernah berpacaran?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh antusias

"tidak"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut "Selain karena Ayahku itu juga karena aku ingin tahu seberapa mapan dan bisanya diriku mengurus hidupku sendiri sebelum aku bisa mengurus hidup orang lain" Chanyeol menatap ke arah kakinya yang terbalut selimut "dan semenjak aku menjadi koki aku memutuskan untuk mulai mencari pendamping hidupku" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit meremas roknya penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol selanjutnya. "Perawat Byun"

Glup! Bulir keringat mulai muncul dari pelipis Baekhyun "apa kau pikir aku bisa mendapatkan pendamping hidupku?"

Antara lega dan tercekat, Baekhyun harus mengatakan apa? Dia sendiri masih belum bisa berpikir sedewasa Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun masih sedikit syok dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun rasa penuh makna. Tak terasa jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang berirama, Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya "Ya, semua manusia pasti punya pasangan nantinya. Tidak tahu kapan dan saat apa dia mengetahui itu, yang jelas semuanya akan mendapatkan bagiannya masing masing. Itu saja" Baekhyun perlahan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah terpanjat. Ya.. lebih tepatnya terpanjat oleh kata kata Baekhyun. Dia tau memang seperti itu siklus hidup manusia, tapi yang membuat hal itu semakin nyata adalah gadis yang ada di depannya yang saat ini terngah tersenyum sambil mengucek ngucek matanya.

 _'_ _Tidak.. tapi ah.. tidak tidak!'_

Chanyeol mengeleng kuat mencoba menghilangkan presepsi presepsi anehnya. Baekhyun mengerenyit "Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Ah? Tidak tidak. Aku baik baik saja" Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan dirinya yang mengantuk.

"Perawat Byun"

Baekhyun mendongak "kau mau dengar cerita?"

"Terserah kau saja" jawabnya sambil mengucek ngucek matanya.

"Ada seorang anak lelaki yang tinggal di sebuah desa di daerah Busan. Setiap hari dia pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar dan setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu pergi ke ladang untuk membantu orangtuanya bekerja di ladang. Mereka melewati masa susah senang bersama. Seperti tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya "mau aku lanjut?"

Baekhyun tersenyum selagi mengangguk "pada suatu hari ibunya jatuh sakit. Ayahnya pontang panting bekerja demi pengobatan ibunya. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian ibunya meninggal"

Baekyun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol "lalu.. bagaimana?"

"Dia sendiri dengan ayahnya. Sampai saat saat yag telah dia prediksi datang. Dia merantau ke kota bersama ayahnya. Demi masa depan keluarganya dia berangkat bersama ayahnya. Saat itu dia masih berumur sekitar ya.. 15 tahun. Dia datang tanpa membawa bekal yang pasti. Dia datang dan memulai semuanya seperti motor yang belum dipanasi"

"Dia dan ayahnya bekerja keras di kota. Ayahnya bekerja menjadi tukang angkut barang di pasar sedangkan dirinya sendiri bekerja di cafe selama dirinya menjadi pelajar yang dibiayai pemerintah. Dia pernah berangan untuk masuk universitas khusus koki di kota itu" Chanyeol meraih handphone yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjangnya "Dan dia berhasil. Dia juga menyewakan apartement yang layak untuk ayahnya. Dia belajar giat untuk bisa menjadi koki. Ayahnya pun tidak pernah pantang menyerah. Dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, sangat. Dia sangat menyayanginya. Tidak ada yang dia miliki lagi selain ayahnya di dunia ini"

"setelah dia lulus dia mencoba mencari pekerjaan sebagai apa saja di restoran restoran di kota. Dia berkeliling layaknya pemulung mencari pekerjaan yang pada akhirnya tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Hingga saa dia duduk di depan sebuah restoran seorang pria berbadan besar menghampirinya. Dia bertanya banyak tentang lelaki itu sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan satu hal"

"apa itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum selagi meletakkan handphone di sisinya "kebahagiaan akan datang kepada semua manusia. Tidak ada yang akan melewatkan itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum "berarti ada orang yang sama sepertiku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. kisahku juga sama seperti kisahnya. Bedanya orang tuaku bercerai dan aku tinggal berama ibuku, dan kehidupanku juga berkecukupan selama ini"

Chanyeol menatap langit langit kamar dengan tatapan sendunya "Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"hm?"

"Tidak tidak. Dan setelah itu dia bekerja disana. Dia sangat bahagia walaupun hanya bekerja sebagai tukang angkat barang dan tukang ambil bumbu disana. Sampai tiga bulan yang lalu dia diangkat menjadi koki"

Detik itu juga Baekhyun terpanjat. Dia seperti mendengar bahwa ikan ikan di seluruh dunia berkumpul di Korea hanya untuk mendengarkan sejarah tentang ikan.

"Tunggu"

Chanyeol menoleh "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, dia.."

"Hm?"

"Dia pasti sangat senang!"

Chanyeol mendecih. Gadis ini polos sekali, pikirnya "Hm. Lalu lalu, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Sekarang? Dia bekerja sebagai koki dan.. seperti itu"

"Wah! Dia sangat beruntung! Hihihi!"

"Hm. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Oh iya! Kalau begitu aku kembali berkeliling dulu" Baekhyun beranjak lalu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Seulas senyum menjadi pengantar kepergian Baekhyun dari kamar rawatnya.

"Baek.. aku tidak tau apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sejenak"

.

.

"Hah! Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Kau tau! Aku hampir kehilangan separuh gajiku gara gara dirimu!"

"Hei! Bukan kau saja, aku juga kehilangan separuh gajiku. Untung aku urung menceritakan ini kepada koki kepala. Kalau aku cerita pasti kau akan bertambah benci kepadaku karena hanya gajimu saja yang dipotong"

Kai memanyunkan bibirnya "Hu! Ya sudah. Terima kasih"

"Hm"

Kai melirik Chanyeol lalu mengedipkan mata "Hei. Ada apa? Kau terlihat lebih pendiam"

"Apa? Tidak"

"Kau berbohong"

"Hah! Yang benar saja. Aku pendiam? Aneh"

"Hei koki Park, sepertinya aku salah paham. Bukan pendiam tapi kau malah jadi menyebalkan"

"Dasar kau bocah-"

"Kalian sudah datang" Koki kepala datang dengan topi besar nan tingginya. Chanyeol dan Kai langsung membungkuk hormat "Salam pak"

"Untunglah kalian datang. Cepat bekerja. Banyak cucian dan juga pesanan yang harus kalian kerjakan" Koki kepala menatap tajam kedua koki pemula nan tampan itu "Kim Jongin"

"I-iya pak!" Kai tergagap "Itu.."

"Iya pak? Ada apa?"

"Itu.."

"Iya pak? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan saya?"

"Itu.. resleting celanamu belum ditutup"

Kai membulatkan mata dan secepat kilat melihat bagian 'itu'nya "Oh My God!" Kai segera menutup resletingnya. Chanyeol terlihat menahan tawa dengan cekikikannya yang sangat keras "Duh, pak kepala kalau bicara jangan keras keras dong pak"

"Terserah aku mau bicara keras atau tidak. Yang jelas aku mengingatkanmu bukan membentakmu. Kau mau aku potong gaji?"

"Tidak pak!"

"Ya sudah. Sebentar lagi malam dan pekerjaan kalian sudah membentang luas layaknya langit. Kerja keraslah" Koki kepala mengepalkan tangan memberi semangat dengan ekpresi yang datar. Lamunan dan mulut terbuka Kai menjadi pengiring koki kepala pergi.

Kai langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah cekikikan langsung meringis kesakitan "Ya Kim Jongin!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku tadi saat di toilet umum?!"

"Mana aku tau?!"

"Iya tapi kenapa kau waktu itu tidak tau?! Pantas saja tadi ada gadis yang menertawaiku!"

"Kenapa kau sekarang seperti anak gadis sih?!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Pertengkaran mereka membuat para pengunjung menatap mereka aneh. Maklum lah, mana ada lelaki berumur dua puluh keatas bertengkar seperti anak kecil di depan umum. Para pengunjung menunjukkan ekpresi yang berbeda beda, ada yang melirik aneh, menatap intens, hingga tidak mempedulikan mereka sama sekali.

"Hei anak muda. Kalau mau bertengkar di ring tinju sana" Suara parau itu mebuyarkan pertengkaran mereka "Maaf kakek" Chanyeol menatap seluruh pengunjung restoran "Maaf untuk para pengunjung. Aku dan koki ini sedang berargumen sesuatu yang penting jadi biarkan kami menyelesaikannya dulu"

"Hei Park Chanyeol. Kau bodoh atau apa? Langsung saja ke ring tinju ayo. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau jadi seorang lelaki"

"Kau ini hanya masalah resleting saja seperti anak sekolah saja. Sudahlah aku kan memang tidak tau apa apa"

"Tapi aku malu!"

"Itu sudah berlalu. Dan juga lihat para pengujung. Mereka terganggu"

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan belikan makanan untuk ketiga anjingmu" Chanyeol berubah jengah. Kai menatapnya dengan mata membulat "Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku akan belikan monggu, janggu dan janggah makanan" Chanyeol berubah menjadi ngotot. Kai malah garuk garuk kepala tidak jelas "sudah? Mau bilang apa? Aku yakin kau terpengaru gajimu yang dipotong itu makanya kau terlihat seperti gadis pms"

"Hyung!"

Kring!

"Selamat datang eh.." Chanyeol yang jengah berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang terkejut. Kai yang awalnya kebingungan juga ikut ikutan menoleh ke arah pintu. Nampak segerombolan lelaki dan perempuan tengah berdiam di depan pintu restoran.

Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi yang menjadi perhatiaannya saat ini adalah gadis dengan sweater soft pink yang sedang tertawa bersama salah satu dari gerombolan itu.

"Perawat Byun.." Gumam Chanyeol selagi matanya terus menatap gadis cantik itu.

"Perawat Byun?" Kai ikut ikutan menengok "Ah.. perawat itu"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Waktu di koridor.. dia menolongku saat hampir tersedak" Jawab Kai sambil mengelus lehernya.

 _Flassback_

 _"_ _Hah.. lelah sekali. Baru juga sampai di restoran Chanyeol minta dijemput. Dasar" Kai berjalan terseok-seok sambil membungkuk. Ketara sekali kalau dia benar-benar lelah._

 _"_ _Air.. air.." Kai seperti terserat di gurun sahara. Saat dia melihat ada galon dispenser dia langsung berlari layaknya menemukan harta karun. Kai mengambil gelas kertas dan mulai menekan kran._

 _Gelas itu telah penuh. Tanpa perlu waktu banyak air di dalam gelas ditelan oleh Kai._

 _"_ _Uhuk uhuk!" Kai menepuk dadanya sendiri hingga sebuah tepukan lain di punggungnya membuatnya menoleh sambil terus terbatuk._

 _"_ _Tuan tidak apa-apa? Apa anda tersedak?"_

 _"_ _Tidak uhuk uhuk! Aku tidak apa-apa" Kai terbatuk cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia bisa mengontrol nafasnya dan tidak terbatuk lagi "Terima kasih"_

 _"_ _Ah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok"_

 _"_ _Tapi sungguh terima kasih loh.." Kai menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik sesuatu di bawah wajah Baekhyun "Perawat Byun Baekhyun"_

 _"_ _Ya kalau begitu sama sama" Baekhyun menyingkirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin mengambil air kalau saja Kai tidak terbatuk batuk seperti orang tua._

 _"_ _Perawat Byun!" Baekhyun sontak menoleh. Nampak seorang wanita gendut dengan wajah sangar dan tatapan melotot sedang menatapnya "Kau terlambat lagi! Dokter Shin sudah menunggumu!"_

 _"_ _Omo! Aku lupa! Aaaa!" Baekhyun langsung berlari pergi tanpa memperhatikan Kai yang tengah menekan keran dispenser. Kai mengereyit lalu menggeredikkan bahu dan kembali minum dengan tenang._

 _Flassback off_

"Ah.. begitu. Syukurlah kalau begitu" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata. Untung saja Kai dan Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi tunggu. Sejak kapan Chanyeol memperhatikan perawat yang saat ini tengah duduk dan menunggu pesanan tiba dengan wajah yang menurutnya cantik itu?

"Park Chanyeol! Kenapa tidak langsung kerja hah?!" Chanyeol yang tersentak langsung berlari menuju dapur diikuti Kai dari bekalang. Chanyeol tidak merasa jika perawat yang membuatnya linglung saat ini tengah menatap pintu dapur yang dia masuki dengan senyuman syahdu.

.

"Pesanan telah siap! Selamat menikmati"

"Tunggu" Kai segera berbalik ketika Baekhyun mencegahnya untuk pergi "dimana Park Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol hyung?" Kai melirik ke arah atas, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sedangkan Irie menatap Baekhyun sambil melahap spagetinya pelan "Mau aku panggilkan?"

"Ah tidak~ dia pasti sedang sibuk saat ini. Aku takut menggangunya" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tawa ringan "Tidak apa kok, dia akan senag jika kau memanggilnya"

"Benarkah? Tapi tidak dulu, aku takut menganggunya" Baekhyun mengambil garpu lalu kembali menatap Kai "Aku makan ya?"

"Oh iya. Selamat menikmati" Kai menyilahkan Baekhyun untuk makan dan kembali ke tempat kasir pembayaran. Kai duduk di sebelah lelaki yang saat ini tengah mengetik sesuatu di komputer balok didepannya. Tatapannya yang serius membuat Kai sedikit merengut ketika melihat wajahnya "Hei Jongdae, kau sedang apa?"

"Bermain" jawabnya singkat. Kai menghela nafas memaklumi tingkah temannya yang satu ini "Bermain apa?"

"Poker"

"Apa kau tidak bosan bermain poker?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa? Kau bosan? Aku yang main juga.." Jongdae dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Santai tapi penuh dengan selidik. Itulah Kim Jongdae.

Kai mengabaikan Jongdae yang kembali menuju dapur. Baru saja dia membuka pintu dia disambut dengan Chanyeol yang tengah terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Kai menatapnya heran, apalagi dengan kakinya yang berjinjit padahal dianya sendiri sudah tinggi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku? Aku.." Chanyeol mulai berpikir "Ah! Mencari semut disela sela jendela! Lihat" Chanyeol menghampiri jendela bulat ditengah pintu dan merabanya berpur-pura mencari semut disana. Kai menggeleng lalu menarik Chanyeol keluar dari dapur.

"Hei Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi ketika Jongin langsung menutup pintu dapur dan menguncinya "Hei Kim Jongin!"

Kai tidak menggubrisnya dan malah bertanya apakah ada pesanan lain untuk satu jam kedepan "Kai! Woi! Kai buka pintunya!"

"Sudahlah kau diluar saja. Lagipula kau tidak akan bosan karena ada perawat Byun disana!" teriakan Kai bisa terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol dan semua pengunjung yang ada termasuk Baekhyun sendiri. Mendegar teriakan Kai yang membuatnya malu Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah menatapnya polos

Deg!

"Perawat Byun.." gumam Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Seakan-akan lagu romantis tengah diputar diantara mereka. Chanyeol merasakan saat ini jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol. Jantungnya seperti mau meloncat dan menembus dadanya keluar dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Huh! benar-benar mengerikan.

"Hei Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh "Huaa!" Chanyeol terkejut melihat wajah Kai yang terpampang di jendela pintu dapur. Jongdae yang saat itu masih sibuk dengan pokernya akhirnya menyitakan waktunya demu keributan yang terjadi disampingnya. Kai terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol dengan matanya yang melotot tengah ditatap oleh banyak orang.

"Kim Jongin!"

"Week!" Kai langsung menghilang dengan rasa puas. Akhirnya dia bisa mengerjai Chanyeol dengan mudah. Sama seperti Chanyeol mengerjainya saat dia masih koki junior di restoran.

Chanyeol melemas, dia berbalik dan duduk di samping Jongdae yang masih sibuk dan asik dengan gamenya "Hei, kau tidak capek apa main game terus?"

"Aku kan gamer, pacarku juga tidak mempermasalahkanku bermain game di tempat kerja" Chanyeol memandang Chen remeh. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis mau dipacari oleh lelaki disampingnya ini sedangkan dirinya sendiri saja masih tidak mau sadar apa ruginya bermain game "Kau ternyata pintar juga. Koki kepala sedang sibuk di kantornya dan kau bermain game.. keren juga caramu"

"Terima kasih dan.." Jongdae yang biasa Chanyeol panggil Chen mengeluarkan dirinya dari permainan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak berarti "Aku akan serius jika waktunya serius dan aku akan santai jika tidak ada masalah apapun di sekitarku"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu menjitak kepala Chen "Anak ini. Benar-benar membuatku selalu terkejut" Chanyeol mendekati Chen dan terus menjitak kepala Chen. Chen meringis kesakitan lalu mendorong tangan Chanyeol agar tidak terus menjitaknya "Sakit!"

"Kau bercandanya mengejutkan sekali huh? aku sampai menjitakmu enam kali kau tau?"

"Iya tapi keras –keras! Dasar orang tua" Dengus Jongdae lalu kembali membuka laman komputer yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk melayani pelanggan.

"Hei Chan"

"Apa?"

"Kau suka gadis itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh denga cepat "gadis apa?"

"Itu. Yang tengah menikmati spagetinya" Chanyeol melirik gadis yang Jongdae maksud. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi di balik monitor kompter ketika Baekhyun balik menatapnya. Chen heran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bersembunyi dari gadis yang dia sukai "Hei, kalau suka bilang. Jangan sembunyi seperti monyet dipohon" Jongdae mengucapkannya tidak seperti ekspetasi yang ada di dalam kepala dan otaknya. Chanyeol setekita melotot ke arah Chen.

"Apa? Kan memang benar monyet bersembunyi di balik pohon"

"Agghh! Kim Jongdae!" Chanyeol berjalan frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri mengelilingi ruang kosong di belakang kasir yang biasanya Chanyeol, Kai, dan Jongdae buat untuk tidur bersama dikala lembur.

Tak jauh dari sana nampak Baekhyun tengah terkikik geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol dari awal dia diusir oleh Kai sampai berjalan memutar layaknya orang frustasi. Menurut Baekhyun itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan untuk seorang lelaki yang menurutnya lumayan tampan. Baekhyun kembali melahap makanannya dengan anggun ditemani oleh tatapan penuh arti dari pria disampingnya "Kenapa tertawa sendiri?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara "Ah tidak. Hanya saja aku sempat terkejut. Ternyata Park Chanyeol bekerja disini dan tingkahnya benar-benar lucu. Sungguh manis untuk ukaran lelaki sepertinya" Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu dihadapan Irie, membuat Irie sedikit menjadi penuh selidik terhadap Baekhyun "Byun Baekhyun"

"Iya dokter?"

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut oleh pertanyaan Irie. Jantung Baekhyun seperti dipompa lebih cepat agar darah yang berasal dari paru-parunya menyebar keseluruh tubuh dan otaknya dan dapat menjawab pertanyaan Irie. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menunduk, berpikir sekaligus takut dengan apa yang akan Irie katakan kepadanya. Sama seperti gadis-gadis yang lain, dia gugup setengah mati. Baekhyun sampai lupa meletakkan garpunya dan terus menggenggamnya kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku tidak tau dokter"

Semua teman Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendongak dan meletakkan garpunya. Baekhyun menatap Irie dengan sekuat tenaga. Menurut Baekhyun memang perlu banyak kekuatan untuk menatap seorang Irie yang menurutnya juga sangatlah rumit "Jika ditanya suka atau tidak antara ya dan tidak. Melihatmu yang bahagia saja aku sudah senang, dan aku bersyukur kau tidak mempunyai istri yang ceroboh sepertiku dan memilih Kotoko unni"

Irie terkejut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Secara tidak sadar dia merubah tatapannya menjadi sendu "Jadi.. kau masih menyukaiku?"

"Boleh aku jujur?"

Irie dia, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang menahan rasa sesak mengingat apa yang telah Irie lakukan kepadanya dulu "Dokter sangatlah rumit. Dan jika kau bertanya seperti itu maka perasaanku juga akan semakin rumit" Baekhyun memalingkan muka lalu diam-diam menghapus sesuatu dan wajahnya.

"Ah! Sudahlah. Dokter bercandanya keterlaluan. Aku saja sampai menangis ketakutan!" Irie kembali dibuat terkejut dengan perubahan Baekhyun yang mendadak dihapadan semua orang "Memangnya dokter irie mengatakan apa kepadamu?"

"Dia bilang di rumah sakit kita banyak hantunya~" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada merengek membuat semua orang yang ada di meja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak "Wah! Ternyata dokter Irie bisa bercanda juga ya"

"Hihihi! Iya. Aku juga kaget saat tau ternyata dokter Irie bercanda" Baekhyun terkikik dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Meninggalkan Irie yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang terus tertuju kepadanya.

Ngomong-ngomong jika kita melihat kembali ke tempat kasir, Chanyeol terlihat sedang murung. Setelah acara berputar seperti pengaduk adonan roti tadi dia memutuskan kembali duduk di samping Jongdae dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk ditatap Irie. Chanyeol tersentak di dalam hati ketika mendengar samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun.

 _'_ _Jika kau bertanya seperti itu maka perasaanku juga akan semakin rumit'_

Chanyeol masih berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Irie. Jika dilihat dari tatapan Irie Chanyeol yakin hal itu sangat mempengaruhi Baekhyun dan Irie di masa sekarang.

 _'_ _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** **(.,.)**

 **Hehehe.. balik lagi xD**

 **Gimana lanjutannya? Maaf kalo lanjutannya tidak memuaskan. Pas nulis ini juga otak sebenernya blank. Tapi karena tanggung jawab dan hobi akhirnya dilanjutkan hahaha!**

 **Ditunggu ya lanjutannya /?/**

 **REVIEW? I THINK YES!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**

 **Thank You**

 **Haruchan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**By : Haruchan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Dream**

 **Maincast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and other**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rating : Tergantung cerita**

 **Summary : Love at first sight! Ketidaksengajaan Chanyeol bertemu  
dengan Baekhyun yang seorang perawat. Membuat bunga bunga di  
hati Chanyeol bermekaran. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, GS (Gendeswitch)**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

 **Oke. Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Malam ini terasa berbeda. Chanyeol masih belum bisa mengalihkan pikirannya kepada gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya dengan sangat mudah. Bagaikan permainan rakbi, dia sedang mengejar bola rakbi dengan sekuat tenaga. Tanpa sedikit kesalahan dia harus mendapatkan bola itu dan memasukkannya ke gawang.

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi miring menghadap jendela. Bintang-bintang bersinar sangat terang, bulan dengan bangganya menampakkan sinarnya yang luar biasa indah. Chanyeol menatap pemandangan di depannya datar, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Dia masih memikirkan Baekhyun.

Entah pesona apa yang ada di dalam diri Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa. Menurutnya Baekhyun adalah gadis pertama yang telah banyak mencuri perhatiaannya selama ini. Semenjak dia masuk ke rumah sakit dan petama kali menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Rasa halus dan hangat tangan Baekhyun masih dia rasakan dan bayangkan. Bagaikan berada di taman kapas raksasa, dia berbaring dengan eloknya disana.

Drrt! Drrt!

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ponselnya yang bergetar. Chanyeol membuka pesan yang tertera di ponselnya.

 _From : Oh Bodoh_

 _Hei sepupu! Besok aku datang ke Korea. Ibuku menyuruhmu menjemputku di bandara. Besok! Jangan sampai lupa apalagi malas. Bye_

Chanyeol mendecih. Lagi-lagi seseorang yang sudah dia lupakan datang lagi seperti angin. Chanyeol bahkan sempat lupa bahwa lelaki yang mengiriminya sms adalah sepupunya.

"Dasar. kenapa gaya bahasanya jadi seperti seorang gadis? Apa karena dia terlalu sering ke Harajuku? Ah sudahlah" Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan mulai menelusupkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Menunggu alam pikirnya melayang menuju mimpi yang menyenangkan.

...

...

Pagi ini rumah sakit sempat ramai sesaat. Bukan hal yang aneh. Ada kecelakaan yang membuat korbannya luka parah dan harus dibawa oleh beberapa orang menuju ruang ICU. Setelah itu semuanya kembali normal.

Baekhyun tengah mengecek tekanan darah pasien. Hanya itu tugas yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang karena jika dia melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu sudah bisa dijamin semua orang akan mengomelinya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar nomor 26 menuju kamar disebelahnya. Kamar 27.

Cklek!

"Pasien Park Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun perlahan. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun terkejut meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang memanggil nama Chanyeol. Dasar Byun Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar ceroboh"

"Tidak apa-apa nak" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menghampiri wanita itu dan mulai mengecek tekanan darahnya. Wanita itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus "Ngomong-ngomong siapa Park Chanyeol itu?"

Baekhyun dibuat kaku oleh pasiennya. Bagaimana dia mengatakannya? Teman? Tapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat? Sahabat? Bukan bukan! Pacar? Kau terlalu percaya diri Byun Baekhyun.

"Dia mantan pasien disini. Aku terus mengingatnya karena dia keracunan caviar"

"Pasti dia sangat tampan"

Baekhyun memerah. Dengan cepat dia membereskan peralatan yang dia bawa "Tidak nyonya. Dia tidak tampan kok"

"Tapi kau sampai malu begitu. Hayo~ kau suka dengannya~"

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya sendiri "Apa? Tidak nyonya! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Hehe. Tapi aku yakin kau menyukainya"

Pernyataan pasien Baekhyun membuat dirinya sedikit terpanjat. Bagaimana tidak mungkin jika wajah Chanyeol yang tampan beberapa hari ini menghantuinya disela-sela kegiatannya. Dengan pemikiran positifnya dia berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan wajah Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba meskipun terasa sulit. Ada kata-kata bilang tidak lengkap jika kita tidak bekerja keras demi sesuatu yang kita inginkan, sepertinya hal itu telah menjadi prinsip Baekhyun.

"Pemeriksaan sudah selesai. Selamat istirahat dan semoga cepat sembuh" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan lalu pergi dengan langkah cepat dari kamar 27. Baru saja dia menutup pintu tubuh tinggi Irie sudah menghadangnya dengan sempurna.

"Ah! Dokter mengagetkanku"

Irie hanya diam dengan tatapan jengah "Sejak kapan dokter disini?"

"Sejak kau masuk ke dalam sana" Irie mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Jika dilihat Baekhyun layaknya kurcaci kecil yang dihadang oleh raksasa "Kau menyukai Chanyeol kan?"

"Kenapa semua orang bertanya seperti itu sih? Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" Baekhyun mendorong Irie hingga menempel di tembok seberang. Dengan wajah sebal Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Irie. Tapi sayang, tangan kokoh Irie lebih dulu menariknya dan menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok. Kembali dengan posisi sebelumnya, Baekhyun yang terkurung ditambah dengan kekangan tangan Irie.

"Jujurlah Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan marah"

"Siapa juga yang mau kau marah? Justru aku semakin heran denganmu" Baekhyun melepaskan kurungan Irie "Kau terlihat seperti suami yang sedang selingkuh"

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Memang benar. Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kau kan sudah punya-"

"Dokter Irie apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara cukup itu membuat Irie menoleh "Tidak dokter Joonmyeon. Tidak ada apa-apa"

Joonmyeon hanya merespon dengan lirikan "Ikut aku. Ada tugas penting untukmu"

"Baik" Irie melemas. Dia langsung berjalan mengikuti Joonmyeon, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang bahkan lebih sulit dari menghindari wajah Chanyeol yang terus membayanginya.

"Irie"

...

...

Chanyeol berdiri sambil mengentuk-ngetuk lantai dengan kakinya. Sepatu converse hitam, kaos abu-abu, serta kemeja merah motif kotak yang tidak dikancingkan membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak kuliahan padahal dia sudah lulus beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerenyit melihat siluet yang dia kenal.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat tangan, menunggu lelaki itu berlari menghampirinya "Hei Chanyeol"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak memberiku selamat atau apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Baiklah. Selamat datang di Korea tuan muda Oh Sehun"

Sehun tertawa lebar "Kau masih saja pintar melawak!"

"Dan kau masih saja bicara non formal kepadaku" Ucap Chanyeol dengan lirikan sinis "Haha. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali dulu ke rumahmu"

Chanyeol mendecih "Bagaimana bisa aku punya sepupu seperti dia? Memangnya bibi dulu ngidam apa sih?" ocehnya sembari dirangkul Sehun menuju luar bandara. Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti, Chanyeol juga ikut berhenti melihat Sehun yang menggeledah tas ranselnya.

"Ini. Ibu menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu" Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna soft pink dengan motif vintage "Apa ini?"

"Ibu bilang itu dari bibi Park, Ibumu. Kata Ibu aku harus memberikannya kepadamu, itu mandat sebelum Ibumu meninggal" Mendengar itu Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa membuka kotak itu. Nampak cincin perak tergeletak manis di dalamnya.

"Cincin?"

"Iyakah? Aku juga tidak tahu. Oh iya aku lupa. Ada pesan di bawah busa nya" Chanyeol yang awalnya memandang cincin itu tegang langsung mengambil secarik kertas di bawahnya. Chanyeol membuka kertas itu.

 _Anakku yang tampan.. apa kabar.._

 _Aku tidak menyangka kau tumbuh secepat ini. Aku merasa bahwa aku belum puas melihatmu tumbuh. Waktuku tidak banyak.._

 _Simpan cincin ini. Berikan kepada seseorang yang kau cintai. Aku ingin kasih sayangku bisa tersalurkan kepada orang yang kau cintai, agar dia tahu seberapa besar cintaku maupun cintamu untuknya. Anakku pasti setuju dan akan menurutiku.._

 _Aku menyayangimu.. sangat mencintaimu. Anakku._

 _Dari Ibumu tersayang_

"Ibu.." Chanyeol hampir saja meneteskan air mata tapi dia segera mencengahnya dengan cepat. Untung saja Sehun tidak melihatnya kalau tidak dia pasti akan ditertawakan. Tapi tidak juga sih..

"Sehun"

Sehun menoleh "Terima kasih"

Sehun tersenyum "Itu sudah kewajibanku. Ayo ayo! Kita naik apa?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan mulai berbisik.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak punya uang banyak. Dan di tempatku bekerja hanya ada mobil pick up. Jadi.."

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku bawa vespa"

"Apa? Yang benar saja?" Ucap Sehun sambil spontan menjauh. Chanyeol mengecap sebagai pelampiasannya "Hei. Yang penting kita sampai kota dulu. Kau istirahat dulu di restoran baru aku antar ke rumah"

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas, tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Sehun berbicara.

"Oke oke! Ayo kita berangkat"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Sehun keras "Ayo!" seru Chanyeol sambil menuntun Sehun dengan tangan kiri yang menyeret koper.

...

...

"Aku pulang!" Seru Chanyeol seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Jongdae yang kala itu sedang berada di markas terbesarnya menoleh "Oh kau sudah datang!"

"Hm. Ayo" Chanyeol kembali menuntun Sehun masuk ke dalam restoran "Wah.. kau jadi koki disini?"

Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman. Sehun mengangguk sebagai respon dari kekagumannya terhadap restoran dan juga Chanyeol.

"Kau duduk dulu disana. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan. Kau juga bisa berbincang dengan dia, kebetulan dia seorang gamer" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jongdae yang kembali sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Baiklah" Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Terdengar suara bara api dan gesekan wajan dengan spatula yang membuat jiwa Chanyeol serasa kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Hei Chanyeol! Dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku? Sepupuku baru saja datang dari Jepang. Jadi bibi menyuruhku menjemputnya. Dan sekarang aku mau memasakkan makanan untuknya"

"Sepupu? Jangan-jangan.. Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kai dengan mata melebar.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Hei! Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang?" Kai menghembuskan nafas lega lalu pergi ke luar dapur. Chanyeol sudah bisa menduga bahwa ini akan menjadi melodrama dadakan.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Kim Jongin!"

Terdengar seruan dengan nada yag aneh begitu juga dengan suara tawa dan cekikik dari dalam maupun luar dapur. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ini akan panjang, pikirnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk masakannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat sebuah makanan. Chanyeol sudah keluar dengan sepiring spagetti dan jus jeruk. Dengan anggung dia meletakkan masakannya di hadapan Sehun. Pacaran gembira dari mata Sehun tidak bisa dielak oleh siapapun.

"Ini kau yang masak?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Hanya spagetti juga"

"Tapi ini cantik! Aku makan?"

Chanyeol menyilahkan dengan tangan. Detik itu juga Sehun mengambil garpu dan mulai melahap masakan Chanyeol "Enak~"

"Syukurlah kalau enak. Hei Jongin, kembali bekerja"

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak tidak. Aku mau istirahat awal"

Chanyeol mendecak sebal "Kim Jongin. Ayolah. Jangan membuat aku susah"

Jongin menggeleng dengan imutnya "aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Sehun. setidaknya biarkanlah aku tanya-tanya soal Jepang kepadanya" Jongin membuang muka lalu kembali menatap Sehun intens "Hei. Apa One Ok Rock punya album baru?"

"Belum. Katanya mereka rilis album pertengahan tahun"

Mata Jongin seketika berkaca-kaca. Mendengar idolanya akan segera comeback membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga "Akhirnya mereka comeback!" Jongin meregangkan otot-ototnya dan bersandar dengan elok di kursi. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya sambil mengaga "Kim Jongin.." Panggil Chanyeol sambil mendesah.

Jongin senang akhirnya idolanya comeback. Bukan alasan enteng dia mengidolakan One Ok Rock. Band itulah yang membuat Jongin menyukai lagu rock dan juga membuat Jongin mempunyai tekat kuat untuk bermain gitar dan bisa terkenal di kampusnya dulu.

Senyuman di wajah Jongin berubah menjadi kerutan kesakitan. Jongin tiba-tiba saja meremas perutnya. Sepertinya penyakit tri wulan Jongin sudah datang.

"Chanyeol" Panggil Jongin dengan nada tersendat "Apa?"

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" Jongin menyingkirkan Chanyeol layaknya kardus bertumpuk dan berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menertawakan Jongin dengan alasan yang pasti sedangkan Sehun masih sibuk dengan spagettinya.

"Kim Jongin pesanannya!"

Chanyeol menoleh "Jongin sedang ke toilet"

"Ish! Dasar anak itu. Sakit perut atau bohong dia? Hei Chanyeol. Kau saja yang antarkan ini"

"Apa? Aku?"

"Iya. Ini pesanan makan siang dan harus datang sebelum jam setengah satu. Cepatlah sebelum mereka menolak makanannya!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah?"

"Hah! Ya sudah maaf. Sekarang tolong aku oke" Minho langsung meninggalkan dua rantang besar diatas meja kasir. Chanyeol dengan niat yang ragu berjalan malas menuju kasir dan mengambil dua rantang itu "Oh Sehun bisa tolong aku?"

Sehun mendongak "Bantu aku" Pinta Chanyeol dengan senyuman canggung. Sehun mendesah berat lalu meneguk jus jeruknya cepat. Sekejap kemudian satu rantang telah berada di tangan Sehun.

...

...

"Ke sini lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu membuang muka "Ah tidak. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat keracunan dan di bawa ke sini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus berjalan bersama Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mengerti "Pantas saja Jongin bilang kau pernah masuk rumah sakit"

Chanyeol sekali lagi dibuat buang muka oleh Jongin "Dasar anak itu, mulut ember" Desisnya penuh dendam. Sehun terus berjalan dengan beban yang ternyata cukup berat. Sehun sempat berpikir untuk kabur saja tapi melihat Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi simpatik. Demi sepupu tingginya dia rela.

"Oh permisi" Sehun berjalan melewati Chanyeol tak kala melihat seorang perawat yang lewat "Apa anda tahu ruangan dokter Murakami?"

Perawat itu mengangguk "Kau lurus saja dari sini lalu ada pertigaan pertama belok kiri. Ruangan ketiga di sisi kanan"

"Ah oke oke. Sankyu" Sehun tersenyum bersama dengan dialek Jepangnya. Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa perawat itu tengah tersenyum malu kearahnya. Sepertinya pesona Sehun masih manjur di Korea.

"Dia bilang disana. Ayo" Sehun melanjutkan jalannya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menahan beratnya rantang. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saat dia semakin mendekati Sehun malah Sehun yang semakin maju. Chanyeol sempat berpikir kalau Sehun sudah terpengaruh pemeran pendamping pria di film-film Jepang. Selalu ceria dan banyak tingkah.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang dokter Murakami. Chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Keringat mulai muncul dari sela sela jari Chanyeol.

Cklek!

"Permisi" Kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun membantunya. Mungkin memang takdir Tuhan kalau Sehun memang harus membantunya saat ini.

"Ini pesanan anda"

"Oh iya. Terima kasih. Ini uangnya" Sehun menerima uang yang diberikan oleh salah satu dokter disana. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dengan mata yang tertuju kepadanya membuat degup jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya "Oh iya. Ini pesanannya yang lain. Terima kasih sudah mempercayakannya kepada kami" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang dia buat se normal mungkin.

Baru saja kedua lelaki jakung itu melangkah pergi tiba-tiba suara lembut yang Chanyeol kenal memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh. Mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dalam, Chanyeol mengedipkan mata tidak percaya. Ada urusan apa sampai Baekhyun memanggilnya?

...

...

Kedua insan itu saat ini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi panjang tak jauh dari ruangan yang Chanyeol masuki tadi. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dalam sambil memainkan jemarinya yang lentik.

Oh tidak. Jemarinya saja sudah cantik apalagi orangnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah ketika mendapati Baekhyun mendongak "Itu.."

"Iya?"

"Kenapa kau sangat aneh?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung "Aneh? Maksudmu?"

"Iya.. kau seperti kaku dihadapanku. Dan juga kau selalu menatapku seperti patung. Aku bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" Baekhyun menanyakannya dengan nada yang bagi Chanyeol layaknya alunan lagu ballad kesukaannya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapannya layaknya lelaki yang ingin melamar kekasihnya. Baekhyun di buat malu karena mereka tengah ditatap oleh banyak orang yang tengah berjalan melewati mereka.

"Perawat Byun ah tidak. Byun Baekhyun.." Suara baritone Chanyeol membuat nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Degup jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat, mata indah Baekhyun ingin sekali lari dari tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam namun sayang, dia seperti terenjara dalam tatapan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Bisakah Baekhyun pingsan saat ini juga? Bukan karena senang disukai oleh lelaki seperti Chanyeol. Ini lebih kepada rasa bimbang dan terkejutnya Baekhyun dengan sikap dan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol kau-"

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sejak tanganku bersentuhan dengan tanganmu. Sejak dirimu menatapku tulus kepadaku. Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun" Ucapnya tegas. Sekali lagi Baekhyun di buat malu oleh Chanyeol. Ditambah saat ini seseorang tengah menatap mereka curiga dan itu memuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih bimbang.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku.." Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia pikir Chanyeol harus mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya yang sekarang daripada belum menjawab langsung lari ke toilet.

"Aku belum bisa"

Deg!

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk. Dia sudah tahu bakal jadi seperti ini akhirnya. Selain karena ingin Baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaannya, Chanyeol mengatakannya karena ingin tahu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Irie. Melihat tatapan Irie saat ini Chanyeol sudah membuktikan satu hal.

Baekhyun ada hubungan dengan Irie.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat diselingi dengan perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya "Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu Chanyeol. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih karena aku tidak bisa menerimamu di hatiku.." Baekhyun sontak menghentikan ucapannya. Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena salah bicara kepada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku-"

"Jadi benar.." Desis Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu. Bayangannya tentang dirinya bersama Baekhyun semalam, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Chanyeol tersenyum getir merasakan rasa sesak yang terus membelenggu pernafasannya.

Chanyeol beranjak lalu perlahan menoleh. Mendapati Irie yang menatapnya sinis membuatnya berdecih.

"Seleramu lumayan juga ya" Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan tatapannya kepada Irie "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau sudah punya istri?"

"Memang. Dan aku mencintai istriku"

Baekhyun beranjak perlahan diselingi tatapan sayu dengan genangan air di bagian bawah matanya "Dokter Irie"

...

...

Jika dilihat, dari tadi tidak ada keberadaan Sehun sama sekali. Tentu saja karena dia sedang ke kantin rumah sakit. Kesan pertamanya di Korea sudah diwarnai dengan bisik bisik para perawat maupun dokter wanita yang dia lewati. Bahkan ada yang sempat meminta akun sosmednya. Hahaha, Sehun Sehun..

"Chanyeol kenapa belum datang sih?" Protes Sehun sambil meneguk es kopinya. Chanyeol bilang kepadanya dia akan ke kantin setelah urusannya selesai dan selama itu juga dia tidak boleh menelponnya ataupun yang lain.

"Ish dasar! aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana jika dia dimarahi bosnya? Yang jelas aku tidak mau ikut-ikut" Sehun terus mengomel tanpa henti. Sesekali dia mengecek akun instagramnya. Siapa tahu ada followers baru.

Seketika Sehun seperti terkena aliran listrik. Dia meletakkan es kopinya di meja beserta tangannya yang menggenggam gelas. Dia memotretnya dengan lincah dan Sehun langsung menguploadnya di instagram.

 _'_ _oohsehun "menunggu seseorang. Huh! lama sekali. Aku sampai lelah sendiri #coffe_

 _#boring #time #withcousin #hahaha"'_

Sehun terkikik saat melihat postingannya sendiri. Seketika itu juga mulai banyak yang menyukai foto Sehun. Maklum dia cukup terkenal di kampusnya, dan berkat ketampanannya dia tidak perlu menfollow back teman yang sudah menfollownya. Dasar Oh Sehun licik.

Drap drap drap drap!

"Pasien 12! Pasien 12 berhenti!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau disuntik!"

"Pasien! Berhenti! Kami harus menyuntikmu!"

Derap langkah kaki layaknya tentara itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dan penasaran. Lama kelamaan langkah itu semakin keras dan Sehun merasa mereka sedang menuju ke arah kantin.

Lama-kelamaan terlihat siluet seorang gadis dengan boneka serigala di tangannya berserta beberapa perawat perempuan yang mengejarnya. Sehun beranjak lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah kanan. Berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya.

Gadis itu semakin mendekat. Dan yang lebih parahnya gadis itu berlari menuju raha dimana Sehun berdiri.

Sehun membulatkan mata saat melihat gadis itu berlari kearahnya dengan berlinang air mata. Boneka yang dia genggam erat membuatnya semakin takut dengan ekspetasi yang akan terjadi.

Grep!

Bruk!

 _'_ _Dimana aku? Apa aku mati? Apa aku ada di surga? Tapi kenapa hitam? Apa aku ada di neraka? Oh Tuhan..'_

Sehun berusaha membuka matanya. Nampak semua yang dia lihat sama seperti sebelumnya, bedanya hanya saat ini dia tidak bisa berdiri. Sehun melirik ke arah bawah dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berada di atasnya, menindih dan memeluknya.

Sehun merasa sesak. Dengan paksa Sehun melepaskan pekulan gadis itu. Tapi tekatnya yang kuat agar tidak disuntik tidak seepadan dengan kekuatan fisik seorang Oh Sehun.

"eum permisi. Aku tertindih"

"Tidak! Tolong sembunyikan aku. Aku mohon"

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon. Aku tidak mau disuntik. Sakit"

Suara lirih gadis itu membuat hati Sehun tergerak untuk menolongnya. Tapi dia tidak yakin jika gadis ini tidak akan disuntik nantinya. Setidaknya dia bisa meringankan beban seseorang.

"Hei"

Gadis itu akhirnya menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum miring "Aku akan menyembunyikanmu"

Mata gadis itu membulat "Sungguh"

"Hm. Minggirlah" Gadis itu menuruti Sehun. Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya dan langsung menggendong gadis itu ala pengantin "Eh? Kenapa digendong?"

"Diam dan pegangan yang erat" Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Para perawat serta pengunjung kantin melihat mereka layaknya pemeran utama di film action. Nampak sangat serasi.

Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga mulai berlari melewati para perawat yang termenung menatapnya. Sehun sesaat tersenyum sinis mendapati para perawat itu mulai mengejar mereka. Sungguh adengan action yang sangat pas.

Gadis cantik itu tetap merengkuh leher Sehun hingga mereka sampai mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sehun seketika mendudukkan gadis itu di lantai dan segera mengecek keadaan lewat jendela di pintu. Memastikan tidak ada orang yang ke tempat mereka Sehun langsung bernafas lega dan bersandar di pintu, merosot dan duduk berjongkok berhadapan dengan gadis di depannya.

"Kau.. terima kasih" Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sehun menyeringai nakal di sela lelahnya "Kenapa kau tidak mau disuntik?"

Seketika raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Sehun mulai berpikir jika gadis didepannya ini tidak suka kata 'suntik' 'menyntik' ataupun 'disuntik'. Sehun tersenyum lalu mulai menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Hei. Tenanglah. Aku cuma bertanya"

"Tapi itu mengerikan" lirihnya dengan sangat ketakutan. Sehun sedikit kesulitan berkomunikasi dengannya karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu identitas gadis di depannya ini dengan jelas "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Luhan. Namaku Luhan"

Sehun diam sebagai tanda mengerti "Luhan. Disuntik itu tidak sakit. Itu hanya seperti digigit semut"

"Tidak. Itu sakit. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya"

"Kapan?"

"Dulu. Saat aku sakit demam berdarah"

Sehun sekali lagi tersenyum. Antara prihatin dan ingin Luhan bisa tenang Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Padahal dia jarang sekali tersenyu demi seorang wanita "Jika saat demam berdarah memang sakit. Waktu itu pasti sangat sakit hingga suntikan saja terasa sakit. Tapi sekarang tidak, ini tidak akan sakit. Percayalah"

Luhan beralih menatap Sehun. Tatapan Sehun yang hangat membuat sesuatu terasa berdesir di dalam tubuhnya "Sakit.."

"Tidak. Percaya padaku. Aku akan menemanimu. Ini juga supaya kau sembuh Luhan. Kau mau sembuh kan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan "Kalau begitu beranilah. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Bayangkan saja kau menatap wajahku yang tampan ini huh? bisa kan?"

Luhan sendiri masih menimang-nimang. Dan ditambah tatapan Sehun yang baginya cukup meyakinkan akhirnya Luhan dengan setengah rela mengangguk "Baiklah"

Sehun akhirnya bisa menyeringai setelah sekian waktu tidak bisa menyeringai karena harus membawa Luhan entah kemana sampai akhirnya mereka baru menyadari jika mereka ada di gudang penyimpanan obat.

"Luhan. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ini tempat penyimpanan obat" Sehun beranjak lalu kembali mengintip. Luhan juga ikut beranjak dan mengambil bonekanya yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Sehun membuka pintu. Luhan yang saat itu tengah memeluk bonekanya merasa takjub dengan sosok yang ada di depannya. Punggung Sehun sudah membuat dirinya terlena.

Sehun berhenti. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa Luhan tidak mengikutinya "Ada apa?"

Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan raut wajah yang datar dia keluar dan berhenti tepat di belakang Sehun "Kau benar-benar siap bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Entah demi apa dia mau disuntik. Yang jelas saat ini dia mau karena bujukan Sehun yang notabenya baru dia kenal lima belas menit yang lalu. Luhan berniat berjalan terlebih dahulu tapi Sehun lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya.

"Jika kau masih ragu pegang saja tanganku. Sepertinya kau sangat takut di suntik"

Bukan takut yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Degup jantung yang tak berirama yang saat ini Luhan rasakan. Tatapan Sehun yang cukup serius mampu membuatnya terpesona dalam sekejap. Benar-benar lelaki yang hebat.

Luhan kembali mengangguk dengan canggung. Sehun menariknya dari lorong yang terang itu, keluar dari sana dan menemukan beberapa perawat yang ternyata masih setia berdiri sambil mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"Dia mau disuntik!"

...

...

"Sekarang apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lalu apa? Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Irie bingung. Pasalnya Chanyeol sejak dari tadi hanya diam memandangi Irie dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan mengepal. Baekhyun mulai khawatir dengan keadaaan yang terjadi padanya, Chanyeol yang emosi dan Irie yang seenaknya sendiri tidak menggubris pertanyaan maupun pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Bubar"

"Apa?"

"Bubar. Kau membuat pekerjaanku terhambat"

Chanyeol semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya yang mengeras menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar marah saat ini. Dengan cepat dia mencengkram kerah kemeja Irie dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Suara benturan yang kuat membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkejut.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya spontan. Dia benar-benar di dalam situasi yang buruk. Irie yang notabenya seseorang yang selalu dia khawatirkan sedang dalam desakan seorang pria yang mempunyai rasa terhadapnya.

"Kau mencintai istrimu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Benarkah? Lalu Baekhyun? apa Baekhyun bagimu?"

Irie tersenyum sinis menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tangannya yang panjang menggengga lengan Chanyeol yang tengah mencengkram kerah kemejanya lalu menurunkannya dengan paksa.

"Bagiku?" Tatapan Irie yang sinis berubah tertuju kepada Baekhyun. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun serasa tidak bisa bergerak. Dia terkunci oleh tatapan itu, lagi. Setelah sekian lama dia tidak melihat tatapan Irie yang seperti itu, akhirnya dia melihatnya. Dia merasakan irie yang selalu dia lihat, dulu.

"Dia hanya Baekhyun. tidak lebih"

Perkataan Irie langsung menjurus ke hati Baekhyun. Seperti pedang samurai yang panjang dan menusuk hatinya. Tatapan yang awalnya tegang berubah sedih, Baekhyun mulai mengambil nafas panjang, meratapi perasaanya yang ternyata sia-sia.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan cengkramannya. Hembusan nafasnya masih bisa terdengar maupun samar-samar. Baekhyun masih kalut dengan perasaannya tetap menatap Irie dengan tatapan yang sama. Kedua pria itu merasa ada yang tidak beres perlahan menoleh mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah dihiasi rembesan air mata.

"Jadi.. selama ini.. aku bukan apa-apa?"

Irie mendadak bisu. Dia bisa saja mengatakan aku salah bicara atau apa, tapi di sana ada Chanyeol dan pria itu membuatnya sedikit takut untuk berbicara. Dengan nada yang rendah Irie menjawab.

"Iya"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan menyeka bekas rembesan air mata di pipinya. Dengan segala kekuatan yang ada dia berusaha membalas ucapan Irie.

"Jadi.. apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu sejak dulu.. hingga sekarang.. semuanya sia-sia?"

"Iya" Meskipun terdengar kejam, Irie tetap berpegang teguh kepada pendiriannya "Sudah aku bilang jangan menyukaiku, kau akan sakit nantinya. Dan sekarang lihat.. Ini salahmu bukan salahku"

Baekhyun yang niatnya tidak ingin terisak akhirnya mengeluarkannya. Para pengunjung merasa sedih melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa terjadi di rumah sakit, terutama untuk Baekhyun. Saat ini dia menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Antara menenangkan Baekhyun dan menghajar Irie. Tapi jika dia melakukan kedua hal itu sama saja dia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam masalah besar. Chanyeol melirik Irie, rasa penyesalan sama sekali tidak tampak di wajah Irie.

Irie langsung pergi begitu saja. Langkah kakinya yang panjang teru membawanya hingga menghilang di pertigaan lorong. Chanyeol yang melihat Irie sudah pergi berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan menyentuh pundaknya. Namun sayang, Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri"

Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Detik itu juga Baekhyun pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri dengan air mata yang masih saja keluar dan keluar.

Chanyeol mengerti. Dia mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan Baekhyun. Dengan lemas dia mengambil rantang yang dia bawa tadi dan pergi menemui Sehun. Dia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya yang terlihat seperti beruang kutub itu. Dia tidak lupa membawa perasaannya yang kacau, dia tidak ingin menggangu Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat. Karena dia tahu..

Ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He.. he.. he.. apa ada yang masih menunggu ff ini? Karena passionku terhadap ff ini kadang muncul kadang tidak maka ff ini updatenya tidak terduga.**

 **Maaf buat yang sudah nunggu (kalo ada), jika ffnya tidak memuaskan, ngga dibaca juga ngga papa kok. Aku ikhlas, aku pasrah wkwk.**

 **Pai pai~ aku sayang kalian~**


End file.
